


In the end

by bunnyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoung/pseuds/bunnyoung
Summary: jeno and jaemin's love story was what everyone expected. childhood bestfriends turned lovers. everyone, even themselves thought they had their happy ending.but the Universe had other plans.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	In the end

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> i already post this story up on my twitter account but i felt like i should post it also here ^^

There are love teams or couples that as they grow old, people see them as a package. Like how everytime Bonnie is mentioned, Clyde would always be the next thing you'd think of. That was the case for Jaemin and Jeno. They grew up together and everyone knew that wherever Jaemin was, Jeno was also there. So, it wasn't a surprise that eventually, they started dating. 

Everyone was rooting for the best friends to become a couple ever since Jaemin's last relationship. They were surprised how everyone said _"FINALLY!"_ when they informed them that their relationship blossomed into a romantic one. Everyone thought it was going to be the happy ending for Jaemin and Jeno. That until the end, it's gonna be Jeno and Jaemin together forever. 

They both did too… But the Universe had other plans. 

Now, they are here, witnessing their best friends, Renjun and Donghyuck, celebrate their love through their wedding. Both of them are wondering if they will ever be in their place someday… together.

Jeno is sitting on his designated chair while Jaemin is in the bathroom when Minhyung approaches him and sits beside him.

 _"Where's Nana?"_ Minhyung asks.

 _"Just went to the bathroom."_ Jeno informs the older.

Minhyung nods as they watch the newly-weds have their photos taken with other guests. 

_"Can I ask you something, Jeno?"_

_"Hhmm?"_

_"You and Jaemin have been together longer than those two… But… Be honest with me, why aren't you guys still married?"_

Jeno is trying to find the answer to Minhyung's question but he can't… or perhaps he just doesn't want to admit that he already has an answer and it is something that he and Jaemin have been avoiding and denying ever since.

" _I also dont know, hyung…."_ Jeno lies.

 _"Im sorry for asking the question."_ Minhyung gives Jeno an apologetic smile and they both continue observing the dancing crowd in front of them. 

Jaemin comes back to their table and joins them watching the guests have fun dancing. The music transitions into a song with a slower tempo. A few people walk away from the dance floor leaving couples having a romantic moment while swaying their bodies to the rhythm of the music. Suddenly, a little girl comes running towards their table and talks to Minhyung.

 _"Daddy, can you please dance with me?"_ Miyoung asks Minhyung with her adorable big eyes.

Minhyung carries his daughter and they join the others dancing as Jeno and Jaemin continue watching them. They both softened at the precious sight of Minhyung and Miyoung slow dancing. 

Jaemin tugs Jeno's hand as he stands up, making the older stand too, leading him into the dance floor to join the couples. Jeno places his hands on Jaemin's back while the other places his hands on the back of Jeno's neck. They sway together to the rhythm but while staying silent, afraid that they might say something they're gonna regret. Jeno leans towards Jaemin. He places his head on Jaemin's shoulder and proceeds to embrace him as he feels more emotional. Jaemin leans into the hug, and envelopes his arms around the other. They continue dancing, both being lost in their own thoughts. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


Jeno and Jaemin arrive in their shared apartment. Jaemin hangs their keys while Jeno goes to their kitchen to clean up the plates that he forgot to put back in the cabinet earlier since they were running a little late. Jaemin sits on the sofa, resting after a long drive from the wedding reception. Jeno finishes cleaning up in the kitchen. He heads towards the bedroom to get ready to go to bed. After a while, Jaemin follows Jeno into their bedroom.He thinks that Jeno is in the showers but he sees the older just staring at an old photo in his hands, trying to hold back his tears but can't. As he walks toward him, he realizes that it's their photo during their high school graduation, with his ex, Yangyang. He takes away the photo from Jeno's hands and places it on the other side of the bed. 

He cups Jeno's face, and then wipes the tears on Jeno's cheeks.

 _"Let's rest?"_ Jaemin asks Jeno.

Jeno looks directly into his eyes.

 _"Will I ever be enough for you, Jaemin?"_ Jeno asked him. 

Jaemin is silent. He couldn't answer Jeno. He lets go of Jeno's face. He doesn't want Jeno to be more hurt than he is right now. He hangs his head low. Jeno's tears just continue to fall. Jaemin starts to cry too. 

_"Did you ever even love me?"_ Jeno asks again. 

Jaemin raises his head and looks at Jeno. 

_"I did, and I still do, Jeno."_ Jaemin softly says.

 _"But just not like how you still love him right?"_ Jeno says.

 _"Im sorry…"_ Jaemin whispers.

Jeno nods. He hugs Jaemin and cups Jaemin's face. He looks at it for a few more seconds, as if memorizing every detail. He looks into the younger's eyes as his tears fall. He wipes the tears away. Jaemin closes his eyes, cherishing Jeno's touch for one last time. Jeno leans forward and gives Jaemin his last kiss. He breaks away from their kiss, stands up to go out, leaving Jaemin alone in their room. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reeading ♡ 
> 
> twitter: @SUH10VELIA


End file.
